Code Lyoko E90: Turn Coat
by James the Lesser
Summary: Who is the traitor? What is Ulrich doing? And what happens when Aelita has a revelation?


**Code Lyoko Episode 90: Turn Coat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-89 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Ulrich is sitting in his dorm room bored. Odd and S.S. refused to talk to him anymore. Yumi was to busy either being mad or depressed to be with him. Jeremie and Aelita were always busy working on some computer program to be bothered. Ulrich leaves his room and sees an old friend. "Hi Emily how are you today?"

"Gee Ulrich so formal." Emily walks over to him. "I'm good, you?"

"Bored, want to sneak out and get some ice cream or something?" Weekends used to mean a time to be with his friends but now the only time he saw them was during class.

"Sure Ulrich!" Emily and Ulrich leave Kadic Academy not knowing they were being watched.

Jeremie and Aelita are sitting in Jeremie's room working on the lap top and Jeremie's desktop computer. "Still nothing, Aelita what if it is Sanne tricking us?" Jeremie and Aelita had been waiting three days with no known attacks or the 'traitor' exposing him or her self.

"I hope it is Jeremie but if it isn't, if one of our friends is helping my Mother we'll catch them." Aelita's plan was simple but would work. Aelita does hope no one will be caught, that Sanne is tricking them, but if her Mother wasn't… "Unless it is you who helped my Mom."

"You know it wasn't me Aelita. How can you even say that?"

"Because I want to believe you but it might be blinding me. This is what my Mom wants! Us not trusting the other, the group fighting itself. We spent time setting the trap up that might have been used to make a program to bring my Mom to Earth. Or helping our friends when they are on Lyoko."

"We're just kids and we've dealt with this for years Aelita. I've wanted to ask you and the others about something but we've done well until now."

"What Jeremie?" Aelita had no idea what Jeremie was talking about.

"End it. Delete Lyoko, when we know Sanne is there. Or…" Jeremie is interrupted by an upset Aelita.

"No! She's my Mom! She had no choice being made into that monster we called Xana! We aren't hurting her!" Aelita puts her hands on Jeremie's shoulders. "She's the only family I have left!"

"Because she killed your Dad! She's been trying to kill us Aelita, for years! She even tried to kill you!"

"Because she doesn't have a choice! How would you like it if your…" Aelita stops in mid sentence. She was about to ask Jeremie about what he would do if his girlfriend trapped him on Lyoko, against his will, for over a decade. But she was his girlfriend and she would never do such a thing.

"Our friends are losing it Aelita. Yumi, she's lost her friend. She has been the target of your Mom's attacks more then anyone. Ulrich hates Sanne for that and wants this to end. Odd and S.S. want to be normal. I want to be normal. Materializing you was supposed to end this! Then when we, we, we fixed you that was supposed to be it. Then it was finding Franz, now it's getting Sanne to Earth. We had a goal with a prize but when we reached that goal the prize went somewhere else." Jeremie hangs his head in disappointment. "We can end this by changing the goal Aelita."

"We aren't changing the goal Jeremie. My Mom will come to Earth." Aelita was sure of it. Either by convincing her Mother to leave or by tricking her. "We'll get through this like we get through everything else." Aelita hugs Jeremie for comfort and support. "I'm sorry Jeremie. If I had known this was how it would turn out all those years ago I would have…" Jeremie hugs Aelita stopping her.

"No Aelita. I'm glad you contacted me. But I have something else to ask you."

Ulrich and Emily are coming back from the Ice Cream Parlor when Ulrich sees Yumi. More surprised to see her out of her house for a reason other then school Ulrich is speechless. Yumi however is not. "What the hell are you doing!" Yumi sees Ulrich with another girl, Emily LeDuc.

"Oh uh, the others were busy and you were at home. I saw Emily so thought I would hang out with her so I wouldn't bother you." Ulrich smiles at Yumi happy to see her out of her room.

"Liar!" Yumi punches Ulrich in the mouth. "How could you after all the stuff we've been through!" Yumi grabs her head and cringes in pain.

"Yumi calm down." Ulrich feels something hard in his mouth and spits it out to find two teeth. "Yumi what the hell are you…" Ulrich doesn't finish when he is kicked.

"Shut up!" Yumi has her hands over her ears. "And you!" She turns to Emily. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." Emily puts her hands up in defense.

"I didn't say you did!" Yumi runs away still covering her ears.

"Ulrich are you ok?" Emily kneels down and sees blood coming out of Ulrich's mouth.

"I'm fine. I must have bit my tongue." Ulrich makes sure Emily doesn't see some of his teeth are missing. All he had to do was go to the Factory and he would be healed. It would be hard to explain if his teeth suddenly grew back. Ulrich stays on the ground holding himself where Yumi kicked him. "Just give me a minute for the pain to go away."

"I'm going to get Yolanda." Emily gets up and goes to the school.

"Not Yolanda…" Ulrich gets up still feeling pain. He gets his cell phone out. "Jeremie, I need to use the Scanners."

"What, why Ulrich?"

"Yumi, she knocked a couple of my teeth out."

"You two and your training, this is why I stick with computers and not Kung Fu."

"It's Pencak Silat." Ulrich doesn't correct Jeremie on his assuming it happened during sparring. "I made sure no one noticed I had them knocked out so far so make it quick." Ulrich spits again when the blood fills his mouth up. The holes where his teeth use to be were still bleeding.

"Ok, we'll see you soon." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up.

"What did they want?" Aelita looks up from the laptop.

"Yumi and Ulrich were training and Yumi knocked some of his teeth out. He doesn't want to have to go to the dentist or anything so he's going to the Factory to use the Scanners." Jeremie turns his computer off. "Bring the lap top incase of an attack."

"Are you sure they were training?" Aelita raises an eyebrow, a mannerism she picked up from watching a TV show.

"Why else would she hit him?" Jeremie and Aelita leave for the Factory.

On the way to the Factory Jeremie's laptop beeps. "Your alarm went off."

"It's probably Ulrich. He left before us." Jeremie stops pushing on his scooter. "Let me check just to be sure." Jeremie takes the laptop out and brings up the security cameras views from the Factory. "No, Yumi, wonder what she is doing."

"We better hurry Jeremie before it's too late!" Aelita starts pushing on her scooter trying to go as fast as she could.

Ulrich gets to the Factory and sees Yumi waiting for him on the Factory floor in front of the elevator. "Yumi listen to me!" He jumps and catches the rope swinging down. "It wasn't what it looked like. I didn't want to bother you, and I saw Emily, we're just friends!"

"Sure, I know you like her. Back when you weren't sure about me you two dated." Yumi's hands clench into fists.

"I did not, it was just, something." Ulrich didn't know how to explain what had been between him and Emily then. He had been getting mixed messages from Yumi and wasn't even sure how he felt about her then. Emily was a distraction but nothing more then a friend.

"Sure it was, shut up!" Yumi swings at Ulrich who isn't expecting the punch and is hit in the left temple. Yumi runs into the elevator and takes it down.

Jeremie and Aelita get to the exit of the sewer and see two skateboards. "Ulrich must have made it." Jeremie and Aelita climb the ladder quickly and run to the Factory to see Ulrich knocked out on the Factory floor. "No, Yumi, she must be possessed."

"Then why didn't the Super Scan pick it up?"

"Either it was turned off or my Mom took the Tower to sector 5 and cloaked it like she did the others." Aelita and Jeremie get to the Factory floor and run over to Ulrich. "Are you ok? Say something." Ulrich doesn't respond.

"We have to stop Yumi. She might be in the Control Room or the Scanner Room." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Odd. "Dang it Odd pick up! It's a Sanne attack!" Getting Odd's voice mail Jeremie hangs up. "Aelita we can't fight her alone."

"But we have to stop her Jeremie." Aelita looks around the Factory. She goes over to behind the broken staircase and finds a piece of broken railing. "Maybe we can knock her out with this and then you can send me to Lyoko."

"Not alone, no way can you go alone." Jeremie takes the railing from Aelita. "Call Odd or S.S. while I go down." Jeremie presses the button for the elevator to come up, visibly shaking.

"Jeremie I won't let you fight her alone. Yumi could beat you by herself without being possessed by my Mom." When the elevator comes up the two get on it and take it down to the Control Room.

"Get back!" Jeremie steps in front of Aelita when the doors open and Yumi is standing there waiting for them.

"Why are you here? Why was Ulrich?" Yumi looks at them then brings her fists up. "Why do you have a weapon? Come to hurt me to!" She swings wildly and misses stumbling forward onto the floor.

"Yumi, you're fighting the possession, good." Jeremie runs around her and gets to the Control Panel. "Aelita, I'll send you to Lyoko and the Overboard. Get to the edge and wait for the others to get here." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "If Yumi is able to fight it off that well we can stop Sanne quickly."

"I'm not possessed!" Yumi gets back up and runs at Jeremie. She tackles him and the chair knocking both onto the floor. "Shut up!" Her hands go to her ears covering them up. Yumi suddenly snaps to attention then looks down at Jeremie who is crawling away from her and the turned over chair. "Yes Sanne, sorry for disobeying you. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Yumi jumps on top of Jeremie and starts to beat him.

"Stop!" Aelita had picked the railing that Jeremie dropped and hits Yumi with it. "Why are you doing this?" Yumi stands up with Jeremie in her hands.

"She doesn't understand how you can like someone so much like Franz. I don't either since you hated Franz." Yumi tosses Jeremie against the far wall hard. "Now that you've decided to fight me you're next." Yumi lunges at Aelita who blocks the attack with the piece of broken railing.

"Yumi you're being controlled, I know it!" Aelita rolls backwards taking Yumi with her and flings Yumi off. "Fight her!" Yumi doesn't stand up. She rises like a zombie from a bad horror movie, to her feet.

"Be quiet Aelita." Yumi lunges at her not falling for Aelita's trick again. She grabs the broken piece of railing and tears it away from Aelita. "No more toys." She grabs both ends of the railing and bends it before crushing it into a ball of metal.

"You won't win Mom." Aelita starts back away when she sees the elevator is moving back up. Her friends had arrived.

"I'm not Sanne!" Yumi lashes out smacking Aelita hard. "I am Yumi Ishiyama just improved." Yumi laughs evilly smacking Aelita again.

"You call letting my Mom controlling you as improved? The Yumi I know wouldn't let that happen. She hates my Mom." Aelita sees a spark of energy come out of Yumi. Yumi was getting mad, distracting her from the elevator as it came down.

"I still hate her Aelita but I have no choice anymore. I had to let her take me so she wouldn't kill me. All that time in her secret room, the pain, I would have agreed to anything to stop it." Yumi swings at Aelita who ducks making Yumi punch the wall making a dent in the metal.

"You don't have a choice…" The same excuse Aelita had made for her Mother. But Aelita knew Yumi had a choice she just didn't know it. "Why didn't you tell us my Mom did this to you?"

"I don't know." Yumi gets ready to attack Aelita again when Odd jumps on her back.

"Now S.S.!" S.S. trips Yumi up reaching for her back pocket after Yumi lands on her stomach. S.S. pulls the stun gun out Yumi's pocket and turns it on.

"Get off Odd." Odd jumps away from Yumi as S.S. uses the stun gun on Yumi. "Sorry about that Yumi." Odd and S.S. stand over Yumi. "That looked like it hurts." Aelita smiles, her head hurt a little from Yumi smacking her but had more important things to do.

"She already took Jeremie out and Ulrich. I'm going to set the Scanners to Transfer us to Lyoko. It looks like we will need to go to Sector 5 again for the Tower." Aelita goes over to the Control Panel and does what she said she would.

"We have to hurry to the Scanner Room." The three runs over to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "The quicker we do this the better. Yumi might wake up and not be herself." The Scanner doors close and seconds later the three land on Lyoko.

"Cool you sent the vehicles." Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard while Aelita gets on the Overwing. "Wait, who is sending the Transporter?"

"I have a different way to get there." Aelita turns the Overwing towards the center of Lyoko and not towards the edge. "Ready to charge?"

"Charge? You mean we're going to take the long way in?" Odd and S.S. look at each other. "Cool." They take off towards the center of Lyoko not sure how this would work.

"Get ready, I'll make an opening soon." They fly, going towards the bright light shining from the center of Lyoko. Aelita starts to sing, creating a hole in the sphere that was Sector 5.

"Ok Aelita we're in but now what? We don't have Jeremie telling us where the Tower is." Odd looks around Sector 5. They were in the outer part of it, where Mantas were born.

"I know where it is. It's the Tower that my Mother wouldn't tell us about." Odd and S.S. look at each other not knowing what Aelita was talking about. "Follow me." Aelita, on the Overwing, leads her friends through Sector 5 before a group of Creepers attempt to stop them.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires several only able to hit one even with his upgraded arrows. "S.S. distract them."

"Ok, extend!" S.S. points the power pole at an angle that launches her towards the Creepers. They turn up towards her and start to fire only to be hit by several of Odd's arrows. Even though he wasn't hitting the Eye they exploded after being hit with several arrows. Odd flies over to where S.S. landed.

"Need a lift?"

"Thanks Odd." S.S. hops on and they go back to Aelita. They fly some more when Aelita recognizes the room they are in.

"We're almost there." She picks up her speed when the Overwing is devirtualized. Aelita falls and rolls on the floor shortly joined by Odd and S.S. when the Overboard is devirtualized.

"_Very good Aelita Dear. You came from an angle I didn't expect. To bad you won't get to the Tower to save your friends. My pet has been so good to me. She may fight orders sometimes but she always does what I want."_ Sanne appears in front of them in her regular form. "_You left Jeremie behind, how sad he gets to die first. I wanted to save him so I could torture him in front of you but we can't always get what we want."_

"But if you try sometimes you get what you need!" Aelita points her arm towards Sanne. "Extend!" The claws come out but twist and bend when they get close to Sanne.

"_Foolish attack Aelita Dear. You are too weak to be of any threat to me."_ Sanne reaches out and touches one of the claws.

"Am I? Then try this on for size!" Aelita concentrates her anger into her hand then sends a bolt of energy up through the claw Sanne is holding shocking her.

"_Oh impressive Aelita Dear. If you had learned to control those powers years ago it might have made a difference!"_

"Don't call me dear." Aelita retracts her claws when Sanne lets go out them.

"_Don't talk back to your Mother Aelita Dear." _ Sanne smirks at Aelita.

"You're not my Mother! Her name was Sanne Grimore Hopper, you are Xana!" Aelita's hands start to spark forming two energy balls.

"_You are such a funny little girl Aelita. Thinking you can hurt me is like thinking you could ever escape from Lyoko. You will always be connected until I kill you."_

"Shut up Xana!" Aelita sends an energy bolt at Sanne knocking her back. "I hate you!" She sends another energy bolt at Sanne knocking her back even farther.

"_You shouldn't say that to your Mother Aelita Dear she might get offended."_ Sanne dusts herself off. _"Such a pathetic attempt of using energy. Even your Father could make me numb after an attack."_

"He wasn't my Father and you aren't my Mother! She died more then ten years ago when Franz Hopper sent her to this hell hole!" Aelita starts to rise in the air as the energy flows out of her. "Xana, let go of Yumi or be ready to fight!" The energy crackles around Aelita as it starts to form an aura around her.

"Aelita calm down before you do something rash." Aelita turns and stares at S.S.

"You stay back where you won't get hurt!" S.S. screams and backs away quickly.

"Odd, did you see her eyes?" Odd nods, he too saw the symbols in Aelita's eyes. The symbol of Xana was in them.

"_The only way for you to get my pet from me is to deactivate the Tower which I simply won't allow you to do."_ Sanne charges her right hand. "_First to get rid of the pests,"_ A bolt of energy shoots out from her right hand destroying Odd and S.S. sending both back to Earth. "_Now time for me to get rid of the bigger pest," _Sanne sends another bolt of energy only to have Aelita deflect it.

"I won't lose Xana!" Aelita sends a massive bolt of energy striking Sanne sending her flying backwards.

"_Now I am impressed you were able to knock me down."_ Sanne rises back to her feet. "_Allow me to show you how energy is supposed to be used Aelita Dear."_ Sanne charges both hands and sends a beam of energy at Aelita who blocks it with a beam of her own.

"I said don't call me dear!" Aelita's anger sends more energy into the attack. I won't lose Xana!"

"_Determination or fool hardy hope? A man does not win a war by dying for his country he wins it by making the other poor bastard die for his."_ Sanne sends more energy into the attack slowly pushing a massive amount of energy towards Aelita.

"I don't need hope. I know I will win this Xana." Aelita starts to sing. The walls, the ceiling, even the floor of Lyoko starts to tremble. "I will tear the whole Sector apart Xana. What will you do then?"

"_You wouldn't dare do that!" _Sanne laughs at Aelita as the room stops shaking. "_I love playing games with your friends. I played you all like a violin. I made you think William was evil and made you hate him even though he was innocent. I captured him after tricking him with a Yumi clone then tortured him and Yumi until you came for them. I gave you a William clone and my new pet. Once you were back on Earth I killed the real William to keep him from talking." _The room starts to shake again as Aelita's rage and singing gives her more power. "_You still won't destroy this Sector with you in it Aelita Dear."_

"Wouldn't I? I have been hurting my friends for far too long. They were supposed to be free of Lyoko when I was materialized but you stole my memory. When we got it back again they were going to be free but then you escaped. They were going to be free when we found Franz but he turned out to be an evil bastard. I made them keep coming back so I could find a way to save my Mother but you aren't her. My Mother died years ago!" Aelita's Creativity tears a hole in the ceiling revealing a data stream above them. "You killed a friend, you killed millions more around the world, and you are a murderer!" The whole top of the Sector is blown apart as the walls start to collapse.

"_You may be willing to die here but I am not going to risk losing my home just because you were to stubborn to stop!"_ Sanne turns into a Ghost and flies away before the mass of energy hits her.

"Get back here Xana!" Aelita flies after her but loses Sanne when the ghost splits apart and goes in different directions. "You got away this time but I will free my friend from your control!" Aelita flies over to the room with the activated Tower and enters it. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. She leaves the Tower and finds herself in Sector 4. "Is anyone there?" No reply. She concentrates hard, sending herself back to Earth without having to lose her points or having someone materialize her from the Control Panel.

"Aelita?" Odd and S.S. are sitting in the Scanner Room. "Did you do it?" Odd and S.S. doubted Aelita would be able to fight Sanne and free Yumi so they stayed in the Scanner Room. If Yumi had woken up they would only get hurt. And if Aelita had turned into whatever she was with the Xana symbol in her eyes they wanted to be there to try and calm her down when she did come back to Earth.

"Yes." Aelita walks over to the elevator and gets in it. "Come on." The other two get up and get in the elevator taking it up to the Control Room.

"What happened?" Yumi was awake and confused. "How did I get here?" Yumi gets off the floor feeling aches and pains in her body. "Where's Ulrich?"

"Up in the Factory where you left him." Aelita walks over to Yumi. "Why didn't you tell us about Sanne controlling you?"

"Sanne controlling me? What are you talking about? She possessed me again didn't she?" Yumi looks down at herself. "I'm sorry but I can't help it if she likes using me can I?"

"No, she controlled you. You made a deal, she stops hurting you and she would let you go. William never betrayed us you did." Odd and S.S. gasp at hearing this.

"I would never do that! I hate your _precious_ Mother and would never let her control me!"

"She's not my Mother! My Mother died more then a decade ago! Xana means nothing to me!" Aelita raises a fist getting angry at Yumi. "I hate her!"

"Then delete her, Lyoko, all of it right now!" Yumi gets face to face with Aelita. Leaning down so her forehead touches Aelita. "Look at that you won't."

"I will to, right now."

"Stop." Jeremie is leaning against the wall. "We can save her." Jeremie coughs and winces as his back spasms. "Besides if you delete everything you won't be able to heal me or Ulrich."

"We'll take you to the infirmary Jeremie." Odd and S.S. go over to Jeremie and help him up.

"And tell Yolanda what. I got hit by a car?" Jeremie's back spasms again and he falls forward. "Besides only I can delete Lyoko and I won't do it."

"What! I can do it, I know where your little program is Jeremie, the Omega Program." Aelita goes over to the computer. "Where is it?"

"I deleted it. If the traitor got in and found it they could delete Lyoko at a time Sanne wasn't there making it impossible to destroy her that way." Jeremie stays on the ground not wanting to fall over again.

"Then delete it Jeremie! I'll save you from her, I'll make it so we never have to go back again!"

"No."

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"I do and that's why I won't do it. Sanne is on Lyoko and we will save her." Jeremie coughs causing another back spasm. "Please get me to the Scanners, and Ulrich."

"Not unless you promise to delete Lyoko!" Aelita walks away from the computer over to Jeremie. "It isn't Sanne. It isn't my Mother, its Xana!"

"It is someone who was like you. You are both women who were used by someone who was supposed to love her and protect her. She is like you in everyway except she remembered life on Earth. She remembered love, laughter, sadness, joy, loving her daughter and husband. She remembered getting her daughter a little elf doll, she remembered celebrating twelve birthdays with her daughter, anniversary's with her husband." Jeremie stops when his back spasms again. "That is who is on Lyoko."

"We better get you to the Scanners. S.S. and Yumi, could you get Ulrich?" They nod and take the elevator up to get Ulrich. Odd leans down and whispers in Jeremie's ear once the girls had gone up. "If S.S. or anyone else dies I will blame you." Odd waits for the elevator to come back down and gets on with the others. "Aelita wait until we give the signal." The elevator goes down and they get Ulrich and Jeremie in different Scanners. "Ok Aelita."

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualization." The two land on Lyoko.

"What happened?" Ulrich looks around and sees Jeremie. "Oh damn, what happened to the others that you had to come here?"

"I was hurt, so were you." Jeremie looks around. It had been a long time since he had last been on Lyoko. "We saved Yumi."

"She was possessed? No wonder she hit me." Ulrich looks around not seeing any monsters. "Uh, whoever sent us here we're ready to go back." Ulrich devirtualizes then Jeremie.

"You're ok!" Yumi hugs Ulrich.

"Of course I am." Ulrich hugs Yumi back. "I'm just glad you're ok. Jeremie told me you were possessed."

"I think I was, I'm not sure. Aelita says I was being controlled like I wanted to be." They let go of each other. "But I don't get it, how could I have been controlled but not possessed?" The elevator comes down and Aelita gets off of it.

"You made a deal. You willingly let Xana control you."

"I don't remember making any deal and it doesn't sound like something I would do. I hate your Mom."

"She's not my Mom!" Aelita yells at Yumi. "Xana blanked your memory after she made you her pet, just like I suspected!"

"What? You thought it was her the whole time?" Jeremie hadn't asked Aelita who she thought it was. He trusted her and figured if Aelita wanted him to know she would have told him.

"She called Yumi her pet on Lyoko. Punished her for misbehavior like she was a pet. I wasn't positive though so I didn't confront her." Aelita stares at Yumi. "You might not have any memory of it but you made the deal."

"But it must be a trick." Yumi didn't believe she would ever make a deal with Sanne that would mean being controlled by her.

"William was innocent. She tricked us then killed him to keep him from telling us the truth. She sent a clone with us so he would act guilty but you were the guilty one!"

"He was innocent?" The news that William was innocent made Yumi forget what they were fighting about for a moment. "But, what about before?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask your master, Xana?"

"She is not my master! I don't remember making any deal with her! I don't even remember coming to the Factory! I was standing outside of the Kadic Academy Gate when I saw Ulrich with Emily." Yumi stops and turns to Ulrich. "Then I blacked out and woke up here."

"You attacked me then ran off screaming at someone to shut up."

"I don't remember that, I swear."

"Aelita, Jeremie's made deals with Sanne before only to get thousands of people killed. If you are going to attack Yumi for making a deal then you better attack Jeremie for making his deal." Ulrich hugs Yumi. "Sanne hurt Yumi and broke her, Jeremie just worked with her to make her stronger."

"It was for a good reason!" Jeremie was going to materialize Sanne, or so he thought.

"And you remember it. Yumi doesn't, we can't blame her. If we keep fighting we will be doing what Sanne wants us to do." Ulrich kisses Yumi. "I'm just glad to have her back."

"Same here." Odd and S.S. hug Yumi. "What time is it?"

"It's getting late." Jeremie puts his cell phone away. "Aelita we can talk more tomorrow. Right now you're mad and aren't thinking straight." Jeremie holds her hand. "We can go back and talk about it if you want. Like how we used to talk all night when you were on Lyoko."

"Alright, for now anyways. Yumi I'm sorry for what happened to you but you still made a deal with Xana. You made William look guilty, even if you don't remember it." Aelita and Jeremie walk onto the elevator followed by the rest. They are silent as they ride it up and leave the Factory.

**A/N Also, I don't own the line that I used from a song. If you don't recognize it or know the band who sings it then shame on you!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance.**


End file.
